1. Field
Embodiments relate to a backside illumination image sensor, a method of fabricating the same, and an electronic system including the backside illumination image sensor.
2. Description of Related Art
To improve quantum efficiency of light, backside illumination image sensors having photodiodes formed within a semiconductor substrate have been suggested.